1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for maintaining chain tension and, more particularly, to a self-adjusting chain tensioning device for a motorcycle.
2. Prior Art
In general, it is known in the prior art to provide chain tensioning devices. Such devices are used to adjust for the natural stretch of the chain. Additionally, particularly in motorcycle chain drives, vibration occurs in normal operation. Especially when power is provided or eliminated to the drive sprocket, the chain may be taut on the top or bottom. In Scalise, U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,606, a spring-loaded pivot arm with a guide block is provided to adjust tension. A spring-load tensioner for use in automotive engines is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,385. Examples of other chain tensioning devices of interest are provided in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,862--Matson PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,043--Biedermann PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,509--Mezger, et al. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,681--Kurats, et al. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,691--Kohler
The prior art does not disclose an effective simple mechanism for control of vibration, particularly in motorcycle chains.